The present invention relates to a urinary incontinence pad, and more particularly to such a pad which is designed to instill confidence in a female wearer.
A conventional incontinence pad is designed to prevent embarrassment to the wearer resulting from her urinary incontinence. Briefly, the incontinence pad absorbs the urine or otherwise prevents the urine from becoming visible on the clothing worn by the user. Nonetheless, wearers of the conventional incontinence pad are often afraid to leave the house for fear that the urinary incontinence may occur and the discharged urine not be sufficiently captured by the incontinence pad. This partially results from the fact that the typical user of the conventional incontinence pad is uncertain as to how much and where urinary leakage typically occurs, only the roughest measure of the amount and location of urinary leakage being determinable by the user from the wet feel and look of the worn incontinence pad.
It would be desirable for a patient to gain control over her urinary incontinence problem through a special incontinence pad that permits the patient to assess the amount and location of urine leakage. This would enable the patient to monitor her progress on various therapeutic modalities, such as timed voiding or fluid-volume intake, medication, surgery (post-operative) or physical therapeutic techniques. Thus, a patient can be an active partner in treating her incontinence problem and hopefully achieve a greater degree of confidence as she becomes more familiar with her particular incontinence problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a urinary incontinence pad which enables the patient to determine the amount and location of urine leakage.
Another object is to provide such a pad which assists a patient to gain control over her urinary incontinence problem and develop confidence.